No Stranger Love
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: When Dark Leonardo is injured and left for death, Cody Jones' older sister, Lindsey takes him in and helps him heal, both physically and emotionally. Dark Leonardo then tells Lindsey the brutal truth about his life and falls for her. Eventual Dark Leonardo/OC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Lindsey Jones was on her way home one night from her brother's penthouse, when she saw a fight brewing below in a bar known locally as Abroc's Abyss.

"Driver, could you please take me down to that restaurant?" Lindsey asked the driver of her limousine.

"Yes Miss Jones," he answered. He dropped her off in front of the bar.

"Could you wait here for a minute?" she asked. The driver nodded.

Lindsey peeked in through the window. There she saw the Dark Turtles getting into a brawl in the middle of the bar! "They're fighting each other now?" Lindsey asked quietly.

They were the only ones in there. The other civilians apparently had run for their lives. She watched as Dark Raphael made a death defying blow to Dark Leonardo's head.

Dark Michelangelo was fighting with Dark Donatello, and Lindsey wanted to know what in the world was going on.

She saw Dark Michelangelo knock out Dark Leonardo. He fell to the ground and didn't move again. The other Dark Turtles fled through the back door. Lindsey knew that the Dark Turtles had tried to kill the Turtles and her own brother in the past, but now she felt pity for the abandoned Dark Turtle.

Walking inside, she looked down at Dark Leonardo. He was bleeding on his face and arms, and he had bruises all over his body. Slowly, she knelt down and dragged the Dark Turtle out to her limousine.

"Home, please driver," she requested once she got comfortable.

"Yes ma'am," he answered as they started to roll down the street.

Lindsey kept Dark Leonardo's head elevated on her lap so that the blood loss would hopefully decrease. When they got to her apartment room atop of O'Neil Tech, Lindsey pulled Dark Leonardo into her apartment.

She took him into the guest bedroom and laid him on the bed. She brought in water and cleaning alcohol from the bathroom, and fixed up the bloody mess on his face. While she was fixing him up, she noticed that he'd been stabbed a few times in the arm. Lindsey could tell by how deep the wounds on his body were. "I know that this is going against what my friends and brother do, but I'll take the risk," she whispered.

Once the final wound was bandaged, she left him to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Leonardo's thoughts were racing through his mind all through the night. When he awoke, he found that he wasn't in the bar anymore, nor was he in the warehouse where he and his brothers resided. Slowly, he arose and dragged his feet into the living room. From there he saw someone in the kitchen. He saw that the figure was cooking something. "Where am I?" he lazily asked.

Lindsey turned around. "Oh good, you're up," she responded.

"Lindsey Jones?" he asked confusedly. "Where am I?"

"My apartment building atop of O'Neil Tech," Lindsey answered.

"Why am I here, and why do I ache?" Dark Leonardo questioned.

"You got into a fight last night with the other Dark Turtles. You were the only one that got beat up pretty badly. So I took the liberty of healing you up," Lindsey explained.

Dark Leonardo looked down at his bandages. "Where're my weapons and gauntlets at?"

"They're hidden for now. You will get them back when your stay here is finished," Lindsey replied. She turned off her stove and put whatever she was cooking onto a plate. "Do you want some food?"

It had been two days since Dark Leonardo remembered he'd eaten. "Yes," he said.

"Alright," Lindsey agreed. "I'll make you something, but first I have to help you sit down."

"Why?" Dark Leonardo asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"You've been put on strong medication that makes it to where you can barely even walk," Lindsey notified.

"I can do it," Dark Leonardo promised. He took one step and felt like falling.

Luckily, Lindsey was there to help him before he hit the ground. "You were saying?" Lindsey asked helping him to the table.

"Shut up," Dark Leonardo muttered.

"What do you want to eat?" Lindsey asked.

"I'll eat whatever you got," Dark Leonardo answered.

"Do you want some eggs and bacon?" Lindsey suggested. Dark Leonardo nodded.

"Alright, how many strips of bacon do you want?"

"Twelve," he stated.

Lindsey looked at him for a second, but then nodded. "Okay, how many eggs can you eat?"

"A whole carton," Dark Leonardo said.

"Okay, so you want a dozen strips of bacon and a dozen large eggs?" Lindsey tried to make sure.

Dark Leonardo nodded. "Alrighty well I'll start making your breakfast, and do you want anything to drink while you wait?" she asked.

"Milk," he requested.

"I think I have some," Lindsey responded going over to her refrigerator. She pulled out a whole jug of milk, got a glass, and gave both of them to the Dark Turtle. "There you go."

"Thanks," he muttered. Lindsey turned on the TV and saw that the news was on.

"'In other news, the O'Neil Tech Board of Directors will have a meeting today on whether or not to let former executive Darius Dunn back in. Dunn had been fired after CEO Cody Jones and he had gotten into a heated argument,'" the anchor informed.

Dark Leonardo remembered that night and smashed the glass in his hand. Milk splattered all over the table and floor. Lindsey turned around. "Ah dang," she said as she called in the servitron unit to clean up the glass and milk.

"Sorry about that," Dark Leonardo said folding his hands.

"It's fine," Lindsey promised. She went over to him. "Let me see."

Dark Leonardo laid his hands flat on the table. Lindsey took one and turned it over to where she could see his palm. It had a few cuts on it. Lindsey gently rubbed the Dark Turtle's skin with a washcloth. Dark Leonardo felt nervous. He'd never before had touched anyone without meaning to hurt them. And vice versa.

And now here she was, one of his enemies' friends cleaning his wounds for him. "There you go," Lindsey stated as she got his cut hand clean.

"Thanks," Dark Leonardo grunted trying not to express any emotion.

Finally, Lindsey gave him his food, and sat down across the table from him. She watched as the hungry Dark Turtle devoured the food in a fast manner. "I guess you're really hungry," she figured.

When he took a breath, he replied "Haven't eaten in two days."

"Is food scarce where you live?" Lindsey questioned.

Dark Leonardo chewed and nodded. "My brothers and I usually compete over who gets to eat what. The last one standing gets it," he explained.

"Is that what your fight the other night was about?"

"No, we were fighting over who was to take the blame for a failed mission, and to be the one to tell Darius," Dark Leonardo said.

"Is Uncle Darius mean to you guys?" Lindsey questioned.

Dark Leonardo stopped eating. He swallowed hard. But then he knew that he couldn't show her any emotion, so he asked in a stern voice "What's it matter to you how he treats us?"

"Because if he does I understand," Lindsey answered. Dark Leonardo stared at her. "Uncle Darius can't find a healthy way to control his temper, so he takes it out on other people."

Dark Leonardo narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you sit there and act like you know what goes on in my life. Compared to your life, mine is Hell," he stated. He stood up slowly and dragged his feet to the guest bedroom. Dark Leonardo shut the door behind him, and lay down on the bed. As he lay there, he clenched the sheets of the bed in his fists.

There was a knock on the door. "Here, you need to take your pills," Lindsey said walking in holding a glass of water and two orange pills.

Dark Leonardo downed them in record time. "Remember to take these after every meal okay?" Lindsey reminded. "You need to rest now. The medication will make you drowsy."

When she left, Dark Leonardo thought how she could be so nice to him, even after the way he'd been treating her, by yelling at her and eating her food. He fell asleep pondering these thoughts.

When he awoke, it was about two thirty in the afternoon. He slowly got up, went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He despised what he saw in his reflection. Dark Leonardo ran water in the sink and splashed some onto his face.

The cool water sank into his flushed reptile skin. Dark Leonardo dragged his feet into the living room where he found Lindsey watching TV on the couch. "You're not with the shellheads?" he asked.

"You mean the Turtles? No not today. Sundays are their days of whole meditation. Splinter specifically told me and Donatello both that I can't come over on Sundays," Lindsey explained. "Do you want some lunch?"

He grunted. Lindsey hopped up and skipped into the kitchen. "I went out for lunch earlier with Cody and brought home leftovers, do you want any?" she asked the Dark Turtle.

"Sure," he responded. "What is it?"

"Uh, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a biscuit," Lindsey listed.

"Sounds good," Dark Leonardo said.

Lindsey popped the food into the microwave and got Dark Leonardo something to drink. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's tea. Sweet tea, try it; it's really good," Lindsey persuaded.

Dark Leonardo raised the glass to his lips and swallowed the sweet liquid.

"It is good," Dark Leonardo agreed.

"Glad you like it," Lindsey said as she poured herself a glass.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like cooking different things. It's like my work, it involves a lot of experimentation," she stated smiling.

Dark Leonardo smirked at her remark. Then he watched as Lindsey got his food out of the microwave and handed it to him. "Be careful, it's kinda hot," she precautioned.

When Dark Leonardo had finished, Lindsey gave him his medication. "You can watch TV in the living room if you don't wanna go back to bed. I've got some paperwork to do for work," Lindsey notified as she helped Dark Leonardo to the couch in the living room.

"Why do you work? You own a billion dollar company," he questioned.

"I guess I like it because inventing things to help people was always a dream of mine. I invented a lot of useful things," Lindsey explained.

"Like what?" Dark Leonardo asked as Lindsey handed him a blanket and the remote control.

"The temporary air shield pack," Lindsey stated.

"_You _made that?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, that was one of my very first inventions," Lindsey explained.

"Is your job hard?"

"Not really. Except for paperwork, that's about it," Lindsey informed.

She worked for three hours on her paperwork before rubbing her eyes. Dark Leonardo could tell that she was getting tired. He watched as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yes hello, I'd like to place an order for delivery. Lindsey Jones . . . the O'Neil Tech Apartment . . . okay I'd like two large pizzas with pepperoni and extra cheese. Thank you . . . all right . . . bye-bye."

She turned to Dark Leonardo. "I ordered us pizza for dinner, because I really don't feel like cooking tonight," she said.

"Do you need some sleep?" he asked starting to stand up.

"I do need a little sleep, so I might turn in early tonight. If you wanna stay up, you can," Lindsey said.

"You trust me?" Dark Leonardo asked confused.

"Of course I do. I've trusted you ever since yesterday when I brought you into my home. I know that if you want to leave, then you can, but I strongly urge you not to go until your wounds are completely healed," Lindsey explained.

"How long will that take?" Dark Leonardo asked feeling his bandages.

"A few weeks at the least," Lindsey said. "But that's off of assumption. I might call tomorrow and have Cody bring me the auto-docs so that they can tell us for sure."

"The four shellheads can't find me here," Dark Leonardo stated.

"They won't. I'll have Cody drop off the equipment and leave," Lindsey promised.

After they had eaten dinner, Dark Leonardo took his medication and then went and rested in his room. He heard Lindsey move all through her house. Dark Leonardo learned what she was doing by the sound of her movements.

He heard her walk through the living room, into the kitchen to pour herself a drink, and then he counted how many steps she took as she walked up the stairs to her room. Listening carefully, Dark Leonardo heard Lindsey turn on the water for the shower. He softly heard Lindsey hum a song while she was showering.

Closing his eyes, Dark Leonardo thought of what it would be like to be in there with her. But he quickly dropped the thought. He hated himself for thinking that. She deserved way better than him. He was a genetic mishap who had to live in an abandoned warehouse, and go two days without food. She was a wealthy multi-billionaire who owned one of the best technologically advanced companies in the world. He figured that there was no way he had a chance with her.

Still, he had his dreams. That was the one place where he controlled everything. In his mind, she wanted to be with him, but in the real world, Lindsey was with his doppelganger's brother.

Finally, he heard the water shut off. He wanted to picture the water sliding down her body, of what she looked like in just her skin. But just like the last thought, Dark Leonardo dropped this thought as well.

When he slept, he dreamed of Lindsey. The Dark Turtle thought of her lying underneath him, writhing in ecstasy, and heard her scream out his name as he went into the climax of his dream. He didn't know why he felt this sudden attraction to her, but it was swallowing him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, he tried not to make anything seem awkward around her, because the Turtles and Cody were coming over.

He decided to stay in his room while they came over, so that they wouldn't call the Peacekeepers. Lindsey made him breakfast, he ate, took his medication, and retired to his room.

There was a small hole in the door, and Dark Leonardo eavesdropped on them when they arrived.

"Hey Lindsey, we brought the auto-docs like you asked," Cody said giving the machines to his sister.

"Thanks bro," Lindsey thanked. "Where're the Turtles?"

"They're waiting outside in the HoverShell," Cody informed. Then Donatello came inside.

"Hey baby," he said to Lindsey.

"Hey Donnie," she said kissing Donatello. Dark Leonardo's chest plummeted.

He wanted to tear his gaze away, but it took him a long time to. He wanted to be the one who Lindsey was kissing, he wanted to be the one who was holding her in his arms, and he wanted to be the one who Lindsey told 'I love you' to.

The Dark Turtle turned his gaze back to the scene when he heard voices.

"I'll talk to you later, I really need to set these up now," Lindsey said.

Dark Leonardo retreated back to the bed. "Do you want me to help you?" Donatello questioned.

"Babe, I'm a genius," Lindsey reminded.

"Oh yeah right," Donatello replied. She smiled as he and Cody left.

Lindsey went into the guest bedroom, and found Dark Leonardo lying on the bed and facing the wall. "Dark Leonardo?" she asked.

He turned onto his back. "What did the genius have to say?" he asked.

"You mean Donnie? Oh he just wanted to know how I was," Lindsey answered. She turned on the auto-docs. "Now you'll have to lie still while they work okay?"

Dark Leonardo grunted in response. Lindsey laid the machines on the bed, and they crawled over Dark Leonardo's body. But he lay perfectly still the whole time.

Finally, Lindsey got a result. "Okay, you should be ready to go in about a month. They want to make sure that the stab wounds on your arm are fully healed before you leave," Lindsey explained. Dark Leonardo nodded.

Over the next few days, Dark Leonardo slowly began to show progress in his recovery. By week two, he was able to walk without feeling lightheaded. He still lay in bed every night and dreamed about Lindsey Jones.

One night, Lindsey noticed that Dark Leonardo's bandages were being bled through. "C'mon," she said leading him upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To the bathroom. Your bandages need to be changed," she informed.

Dark Leonardo followed her up the stairs and into the master bathroom. Gently she unraveled the bloody bandage from his arm where the stab wounds lie. Dark Leonardo watched as she ran water into the bathtub. "What're you doing?" he asked her.

"Your wounds need to be cleaned, and so does the rest of your body," Lindsey informed. The Dark Turtle climbed into the bathtub and sat down in the warm water. "Do you like taking baths?" Lindsey asked when she turned off the water.

"Never had one before," Dark Leonardo admitted.

"Oh," Lindsey replied. "Well, this is what I always do when I have a wound that needs to be healed. First, close your eyes."

Dark Leonardo followed her instructions. Then Lindsey filled a cup with the warm water. "And then I feel the water." Lindsey slowly poured the water down his shoulders and back. Dark Leonardo shivered when he felt this. Lindsey continued to do this to him for a couple of minutes. Dark Leonardo felt as if he was going to fall asleep because it was so relaxing to him. Finally, Lindsey had to wash his stab wounds.

"It might sting a little, but only a little," she informed as she slowly and gently rubbed the washcloth over his stab wounds. Dark Leonardo winced a little, but then he was relaxed again.

"Why're you doing this?" he asked.

"It helps the wound prevent infection," Lindsey informed.

"No, I mean why are you helping me? I've tried to kill your brother, your friends, and even you. Yet here you are treating my wounds, giving me food and shelter, and providing me with medication as though I haven't done anything wrong," Dark Leonardo explained.

"When someone's in danger I look past their past," Lindsey answered. "That means I don't care what you've done in your life, if you're in trouble I'm helping you."

"But why?" Dark Leonardo questioned.

"It's who I choose to be," Lindsey stated. The response hit Dark Leonardo. This is how Lindsey chose to be. She could have chosen to have left him for death, but chose to take care of him.

Lindsey helped him out of the bathtub, and stood him on the bathmat. "Alright, I'm gonna dry you off and reapply fresh bandages, so I need you to stand still."

Dark Leonardo nodded. Lindsey gently dried off Dark Leonardo with a towel before applying bandages to all wounded areas with care. "There you go," Lindsey said as she finished off the last one.

"Thanks," Dark Leonardo answered.

They went downstairs into the living room. While watching TV, Dark Leonardo said to himself that now was the time to tell Lindsey how he felt about her. So he muted the TV. "You okay?" she asked turning her head to face the Dark Turtles' leader.

"I have to confess something to you," Dark Leonardo said standing up.

Lindsey stood up as well. "Okay," she said.

Dark Leonardo gently pressed her back against a wall in the living room. "Do you remember when you asked me if Darius Dunn was mean to my brothers and me?" he asked.

"Yes," Lindsey answered.

Dark Leonardo wanted to say something, but acted as though he was scared to. "Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you here," Lindsey promised.

Taking a deep breath, Dark Leonardo said "He abuses us. Physically and emotionally. He has a giant robot that has the power to kill us, but Darius doesn't; he chooses to let us live in torture." Dark Leonardo showed Lindsey the bruises on his arms, chest, and shoulders that were slowly fading. "Emotional abuse comes from when he calls us unforgivable names. I mean names that will make you feel like you have no worth living on the Earth," Dark Leonardo continued.

Lindsey saw the tears he was holding back in his only eye. Lindsey felt sorry for the Dark Turtle. "I wish there was a way for me to take that pain away from you," Lindsey replied.

"There is a way. Lindsey let me stay with you always," Dark Leonardo pleaded.

"What?" she asked.

"Lindsey please," he begged. Lindsey Jones couldn't believe that the leader of the Dark Turtles was begging her to stay.

"Your brothers and uncle Darius will kill me when they find out," Lindsey reminded.

Dark Leonardo shook his head. "I will not let that happen to you, I promise."

"I need some time to think," Lindsey responded. Dark Leonardo nodded.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked as he put one of his hands on her neck, and the other on her side.

"What?" Lindsey asked calmly.

"Hold still," Dark Leonardo stated. Lindsey did as she was told. She closed her eyes and stood still. Dark Leonardo slowly brought his lips close to hers. Then he quickly kissed her lips. He did it again, and again. Soon he'd moved his hand from her neck to her hair. Dark Leonardo ran his hand through her hair as he continued to kiss her.

Then he placed his beak on her neck. He inhaled slowly. "Jasmine and violets," he whispered.

"Huh?" Lindsey asked confused.

Without lifting his head, Dark Leonardo said "Jasmine and violets, that's your scent." He continued to inhale and exhale her scent. It made him dizzy, but he didn't care. He nudged his beak gently against her neck. She was so soft and warm. Lindsey didn't know what to do. She actually liked it. It made her feel . . . right, and gave her a relaxing feeling.

"Lindsey I love you," he confessed while he continued to rub against her neck.

Lindsey Jones lost all control of her body as she fell forward. Luckily, the Dark Turtle caught her before she hit the floor. Dark Leonardo struggled to pick her up with his hurt arm, but he succeeded nonetheless. He carried Lindsey upstairs to her room and laid her on the bed. Dark Leonardo pulled the covers up to her shoulders and watched Lindsey Jones sleep.

After fifteen minutes, he retreated to his bedroom. He slapped himself for doing that to her. He didn't know what came over him. Dark Leonardo struggled with sleep, but like with carrying Lindsey, he succeeded.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when he awoke, he didn't know if he should talk to her or not. He decided to give it a shot. "Hi," he muttered when he walked in.

"Oh, hey," Lindsey said as she went back to cooking.

"What are you making?" he asked slowly walking towards her but being scared to touch her.

"Uh, brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal, do you want some?" she asked as she went over to the cabinet that held the bowls.

"Sure," he answered.

When they sat down, Dark Leonardo watched her eat. "I'm sorry," he said.

Lindsey looked up from her breakfast. "For what?" she asked.

"For what happened last night," he answered. "I don't know what came over me." He put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands.

"It's alright. I've thought about your question, and my answer is yes," Lindsey replied.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Lindsey confirmed.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Only one catch," Lindsey said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You and I will have to tell my brother, the Turtles, your brothers, and Uncle Darius," Lindsey stated. "If you can do that then my answer is yes."

"I'll do it, I'll do anything to stay with you," he promised as he pulled her close to him.

"Alrighty then, I'll call my brother and tell him and the Turtles to come over later today," Lindsey said when Dark Leonardo got through kissing her.

Dark Leonardo felt something run through his body. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. He went into his room and prepared himself for what he was going to tell Cody and the Turtles, but more importantly, what he was going to tell _his _brothers.

Later on that afternoon, Cody Jones and the Ninja Turtles loaded up into the HoverShell and went to Lindsey's apartment. Upon opening the door, Leonardo saw his doppelganger. "Guys, the Dark Turtles are in Lindsey's apartment," he informed his brothers. The Turtles pulled out their weapons.

"Oh relax Leo," Lindsey said walking down the stairs. "He's not gonna attack me."

"Why is he here?" Donatello questioned.

"He's been here for the past month and a half, because I found him after he got badly injured when he and the other Dark Turtles got into a brawl at Abroc's Abyss," Lindsey explained. "So I brought him back here and aided him."

"And he hasn't tried to kill you?" Michelangelo asked. Lindsey nodded.

"I'm in love with her," Dark Leonardo stated putting his hands on her waist.

The Turtles and Cody stood there shocked. "It's gotta be some kind of trick," Raphael said.

"It's not. I love Lindsey. I don't know how it came to be, it just did," Dark Leonardo replied.

"If you really know Lindsey then tell me, what is her favorite color?" Donatello asked.

"Purple, because of your bandana."

"What's her favorite type of fruit?"

"Bananas and strawberries."

"What's her favorite turtle species?"

"That's easy; Ninja."

"Why are you doing this Donnie?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm trying to see if he's really faking or not," Donatello replied.

"Donnie, why can't you believe that he's changed?" Lindsey asked.

"Wait, maybe he hasn't changed," Leonardo said. He whispered something to Lindsey and she went off to her room. When she came back, she was carrying Dark Leonardo's weapons.

"Haven't missed them," Dark Leonardo stated.

"You haven't missed your ninja weapons?" Leonardo asked his evil twin.

"I gave them up for her," he stated.

"He's serious Leo. I can see it in his eye," Michelangelo said.

"Alright, but if you pull a fast one or make Lindsey sad or cry in any sort of way, we'll kill you right on the spot. Keep that on your consciousness," Donatello said as he and the others turned and left.

"Now, let's go tell my brothers," Dark Leonardo suggested.

"Alright, to the limo!" Lindsey said sarcastically. Dark Leonardo tickled her jokingly and she laughed.

They reached the abandoned warehouse where the other Dark Turtles and Darius Dunn resided. "We'll be right back," Lindsey told the driver.

Dark Leonardo stood at the entrance of the warehouse and felt nervous. He remembered the robot. "I can't do it," he said turning away.

"Yes you can, you're stronger than that," Lindsey gently promised him touching his face.

Dark Leonardo smiled at her, took her hand in his, and opened the door of the warehouse. He walked in and yelled "Where're you guys?!"

Lindsey saw a purple, a red, and a yellow figure walk out of the shadows. "They won't hurt you," Dark Leonardo promised.

"Hey, you finally got one of the Joneses," Dark Donatello said.

"No, I came to tell you three that I'm not coming back," Dark Leonardo stated.

"Huh?" the Dark Turtles asked.

"After you morons left me for death at the bar a month ago, Lindsey found me and healthed back to my normal self. Over the time that I spent with her, I developed a love for her. I'm in love with Lindsey," Dark Leonardo explained.

"Good one Fearless, now let's keep Jones until the doppelgangers come . . ."

"Can you not see that I'm telling you the truth? I'm in love with her. I've never felt this way before," Dark Leonardo said. "About anyone or anything."

"Well, well, isn't that touching," a voice said from the distance.

Dark Leonardo felt a chill run through his body as he and the other Dark Turtles turned and saw Darius Dunn and his robot walking in their direction.

"Nice to see that you've taken an infatuation upon my niece you genetic mishap," Darius said.

"Hello Uncle Darius," Lindsey said stepping out from behind Dark Leonardo.

"Well Lindsey, it appears that you have a twisted side to you."

"No, I just have feelings for a Dark Turtle. That's not twisted, it's affection," Lindsey replied. Then stepping closer to Dunn with Dark Leonardo still by her side, Lindsey questioned. "Why do you treat them hatefully Uncle Darius? They don't deserve it. They've never done anything that would make you want to physically abuse them. All their lives you've treated them with hate and caused unneeded pain on them. Dark Leo has told me what you've done to them, he's even showed me the bruises on his body, and it's sad and sick, to think that you would make them go two days without food and just beat them up whenever you wanted to, just because you think it's a fun game."

"It is a fun game to watch weaker ones suffer at the hands of the strong," Darius Dunn stated.

"Haven't you even just once imagined what they could be like if they were loved and treated fairly instead of like animals? I showed that to Dark Leonardo and look what happened with him," Lindsey said. The Dark Turtles looked at Lindsey and pondered this thought. Everything that she said had been right.

"You think that anyone can change just because you show them compassion? Ha! That'll never happen, even if he claims he loves you, he doesn't. I can prove it," Darius spat at his niece. This made Dark Leonardo tense up. He felt his muscles grow tight.

All of a sudden Dunn made his robot pick up Dark Leonardo. "Now we'll see if he truly loves you or not." Darius forced the robot to slam Dark Leonardo down to the ground.

He brought the Dark Turtle closer to him and ordered "Tell me you don't love her."

"Never," Dark Leonardo answered. Dunn's robot thrusted Dark Leonardo into the wall and started to punch his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Lindsey covered her mouth and felt tears well up inside her eyes. This was worse than what she expected.

He brought the Dark Turtle back to him again and said "Tell me you don't love Lindsey."

"No!" he shouted.

Darius made the robot beat up Dark Leonardo many more times before Lindsey finally yelled "Stop it!"

Dark Leonardo looked at her and saw that she was crying. Looking closely, he saw her body tremble in fear. Dark Leonardo hated seeing her like that. "Leave him alone!" she demanded her uncle.

Darius Dunn made his robot drop the Dark Turtle to the ground. "This is what torture you put them through?!" Lindsey sobbed. "Why would you do that to innocent people? It's sick and inhumane!" She continued to cry for a few more seconds before letting up a little.

"You piece of ignorant filth, you deserve to rot with these losers and so does your brother!" Darius stated.

"And you deserve to lose weight, but you don't do ya?" Lindsey asked. The Dark Turtles started laughing.

"Why you little brat!" Darius slammed the robot fist down on top of Lindsey. The Dark Turtles quit laughing.

"Lindsey!" Dark Leonardo screamed.

"Yes!" Darius yelled in triumph.

Dark Leonardo stood up and charged at Dunn. But before he could reach Darius, Dunn forced the robot to knock Dark Leonardo against the wall and cause him to fall unconscious.

"Uh Darius I'm over here," Lindsey called from across the room.

"Huh?!" Darius and the Dark Turtles gasped. "That's impossible!"

"Difficult, not impossible," Lindsey said.

He shot rockets at Lindsey and blasted her. "Uh, you missed me fat man," she called from right behind him.

Darius tried to slam the fist down on her, but miscalculated and smashed himself. "How'd you do that?" Dark Donatello asked.

"Something I invented. Holographic doppelgangers," Lindsey stated. "Can give you up to four back up clones. Extremely useful in case of emergencies."

"Incredible," he said.

Then they heard sirens coming. That meant the Peacekeepers. The Dark Turtles had to run. "Will you please bring him to my apartment when he awakens?" Lindsey asked Dark Donatello as he picked up his fallen brother.

"Yes, I will," Dark Donatello promised.

"Thank you," Lindsey replied. Then she watched as the Dark Turtles retreated out the back entrance as the Peacekeepers pulled up.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Donatello was true to his word and brought his brother to Lindsey's apartment in the middle of the night. Dark Leonardo crawled into her two hundredth story bedroom window from the Terrorpin. Then he quietly lie down beside her and put his arms around her.

After a while of watching and feeling and listening to her sleep in his arms, Dark Leonardo gently nudged her neck with his beak until she woke up. He heard her rustle the sheets around as she slowly woke up.

"Hey there," she whispered when she rolled over and faced him. Dark Leonardo smiled at her, and she did the same to him.

He said nothing, but instead kissed her. He ran his hands over her body and said as he buried his face in her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded as she and he continued to kiss as the sun rose over the futuristic New York City.

Then she saw the bruises on his chest that she'd witnessed her uncle put on him. Lindsey gently reached up and touched them, glided her fingers across them, and quietly apologized "I'm sorry that that happened to you. You're right; your life is like hell there."

"It's fine. I think now it's all over; I'm not going back to that horrible place," Dark Leonardo assured.

"I don't know why you're not mad at him," Lindsey said.

"Oh I am. I'm just not as in as much pain as I normally would be now though," he answered.

"Why?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm with you now, and being with you takes away so much of it," Dark Leonardo replied holding her closer to him and touching her hair. "Being with you makes me feel like I'm in Heaven."

Lindsey felt tears growing in her eyes. But she gently reached her head up and kissed all of the bruises that he'd gotten earlier that night. She kissed the ones on his chest and his arms.

Then she lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Dark Leonardo fell asleep after about twenty minutes. Lindsey let him sleep, but she got up, and got dressed. Then she went into the kitchen and made herself breakfast and coffee.

As she ate, she looked over the speech that she would give at her company meeting that day. When she'd finished her work, Dark Leonardo had woken and gotten up. He walked up behind her, squeezed her shoulders, and kissed the side of her face.

"Did you sleep well?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired," Dark Leonardo admitted as he sat down across from her at the table.

"You can go back to bed if you want to. I have to go to a company meeting in a minute anyway," Lindsey said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"About three hours," Lindsey figured.

"I really don't want you to go. I just got back," Dark Leonardo reminded.

"I know, but why don't you go back to sleep, and when I get home from the meeting we'll go out for lunch. Sound good?" Lindsey questioned.

"Sounds good," Dark Leonardo agreed. He kissed her and she left.

He did go back to sleep, but not in the guest room. He went back upstairs and into Lindsey's room. Dark Leonardo lay in the spot where Lindsey had lay earlier that morning, and still felt a little of her warmth on the sheets. Inhaling into her pillow, Dark Leonardo smelled the scent that Lindsey had. It drove him crazy.

He wanted her to come back now, come upstairs, and crawl into bed with him. Then he'd wrap his arms around her and feel her warmth against him. And she'd kiss him and tell him that she loved him, and he'd reply and say that he loved her.

But for now, he just dreamed. He laid his arm atop a pillow and imagined it being Lindsey. In his dream, he and Lindsey were together, and were just fixing to walk out when the Peacekeepers burst in. They told them that they'd been watching Dark Leonardo and Lindsey, and said that Dark Leonardo was under arrest for being with a human girl. A rich human girl to say the least.

Then, he was taken to the police station, and painfully shocked until he confessed that he didn't love her. But he never did. He would never take that back.

Just as he was about to die, he looked over and saw Lindsey. She was holding something in her hands that looked like a baby. Dark Leonardo caught a glimpse of the baby. It was a mutant turtle baby with one yellow eye and one red monocle for the other eye.

Then he opened his eye to see Lindsey there over him. "Are you okay? You were gasping and crying in your sleep," Lindsey informed stroking his head.

Dark Leonardo took in gasps of breath, before saying "It was a nightmare that I never want to come true." He sat up and rubbed his eye.

Lindsey rested her head on his shoulder, and he laid his head against hers. "Do you still wanna go out for lunch?" she asked as Dark Leonardo stood up. He nodded.

When they returned home, Dark Leonardo told Lindsey about his nightmare, and Lindsey said "Well hopefully nothing like that will ever happen."

"I hope that too," Dark Leonardo agreed.

That night, Lindsey was showering, and he was sitting on her bed, listening to her. When Lindsey got out, she put on her clothes, but noticed that she'd forgotten her nightshirt. She didn't know that he was waiting for her in her room, and when she opened the door, she saw him sitting there on the side of the bed.

Immediately, she gasped and covered her chest even though she had on a bra. Dark Leonardo didn't know what to do. He just stared at her. Then he stated while looking at her eyes "You're beautiful."

This made Lindsey lower her arms slowly. Dark Leonardo was getting nervous. "No I'm not," she responded.

"Yes you are. Do not let anyone ever tell you that you're not Lindsey, because you are," Dark Leonardo replied.

She slowly walked towards him. He took a step back and swallowed hard. They sat down on the bed and Lindsey whispered "Have you ever really felt someone before?"

"No," Dark Leonardo answered.

"Close your eye, and keep it closed until I say," Lindsey instructed. Dark Leonardo obeyed.

Lindsey unlatched her bra and let it fall. Now she was completely naked from the waist up. She took both of Dark Leonardo's hands and said "Now with your eyes closed, feel me without seeing me."

Then she put his hands on her stomach and let him explore her skin. A few times, he was short of breath and started to gasp, but Lindsey would place her hands on his hands and that would help calm him down.

When he was done, Lindsey put her bra back on and told him to open his eyes. "How did it feel?" she asked.

"Like heaven," he replied. Lindsey smiled at him. Then she fell asleep in his arms that night, and he fell asleep with his face and beak buried in her hair and neck. He felt the warmth of her body even through her clothes, he could feel her warmth.

In his sleep, Dark Leonardo started to kiss Lindsey's neck, and that woke her up. But it didn't wake up the Dark Turtle. "Dark Leo?" she whispered shaking him and trying to make him wake up.

He didn't hear her and continued to kiss her neck. Now he was biting her. "Dark Leo wake up," she said a little louder than before.

Dark Leonardo continued to bite her neck harder and harder until Lindsey felt deep pain. "Ow!" she screamed.

Quickly, Dark Leonardo awoke from sleep. "What happened?" he asked.

He couldn't see a thing, so he turned on the lamp and looked at Lindsey. She was crying softly and touching her neck. When Lindsey removed her hand from her neck, Dark Leonardo's eye widened when he saw the bite marks and he saw the blood oozing down her neck. "Oh gosh, I've hurt Lindsey! I've hurt the girl that I love!" Dark Leonardo thought to himself.

"Lindsey . . . I," he started.

"It's okay, it was an accident," Lindsey stopped. She simply got up, went downstairs, and cleaned up her wound.

When she went back, Dark Leonardo was gone. "Dark Leo?" she called.

She turned and saw the light from the bathroom coming out at the bottom of the door. "Are you okay?" she asked knocking on the door. No response. "Can I come in?" she pleaded.

"Yes," he spoke so quietly that Lindsey barely heard him.

She opened the door, to discover him sitting against the bathtub with one arm dangling into the bathtub. "What's wrong with your hand?" she questioned.

Dark Leonardo only sat there. She walked over and saw that he had a giant gash going across his hand, and blood was dripping into the bathtub. Lindsey saw that he'd used her razor to self-injure himself. Her eyes widened and Lindsey gasped when she saw what had happened.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked as she reached for a washcloth and ran some water in the bathtub.

"I've injured myself so that I can feel better about what I did," he explained.

Lindsey washed the surface blood off of his hand and they both watched as it swirled down the drain. She turned off the water and said "Dark Leo injuring yourself to make yourself feel better isn't the healthy thing to do."

"At least I know what I've put you through," he answered.

"But what happened to me was pure accident. You were sleeping and had no awareness of what was happening," Lindsey reminded as she rinsed the blood off the washcloth in the sink.

"Then why do I feel horrible?" he asked.

"Because it's instinct," Lindsey responded. Then, she gently kissed the gash on his hand.

He looked confused.

"My mom used to do that when Cody and I got injured. She'd kiss our injuries and that always would make it feel better and heal faster in my opinion," Lindsey explained as she held onto his hand a little longer.

"It does kinda feel better," Dark Leonardo admitted. Slowly, he put his lips to her injured neck and kissed the bite marks he'd put there. He kissed each individual one carefully, and this made Lindsey smile. "How does that feel?" he wondered as he pulled his head back.

"Better," Lindsey stated.

When they went back to bed, this time, Lindsey faced him when she lay back down, but still lay in his arms. Dark Leonardo looked at her as he tried to fall back to sleep. But somehow, he thought that if he went back to sleep, he'd hurt Lindsey again. And that was the last thing he wanted to repeat.

Lindsey noticed this and stroked his face gently. She even ran her fingers slowly down his bruised up arms. Then, surely, Dark Leonardo fell to sleep while Lindsey soothed him. When his yellow eye was completely closed, Lindsey kissed his face, then his closed yellow eye, and even the red monocle he had for the other eye. Then she snuggled closer to his chest and tried to fall asleep as well.

Secretly, Dark Leonardo felt it when she did it. This made him feel even more relaxed. In the morning, Dark Leonardo awoke first. He gently pulled himself away from Lindsey, and got up. Bending over to her, he hugged her shoulder, and kissed her face. Then he went downstairs.

He spent the alone time he had thinking to himself about if he should ask Lindsey if she was ready to take things to the next step. Like when she let him feel her last night, but longer and with more love. Now was the time to do so, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsey awoke an hour later, and came downstairs dressed in her favorite purple button-up shirt and a blue-jean skirt, with silver high heels. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"I've got to go to work for a few hours, so I'll be back around six," Lindsey explained.

"Do you want me to do anything for you while you're gone?" Dark Leonardo questioned.

"Just miss me," Lindsey answered smiling at the Dark Turtle.

"I can do that," he stated pulling her close to him. "Do you have to do anything tomorrow?"

"No not really, why do you ask?" Lindsey wondered slyly.

"Just curious," he replied. "I'll see you when you get home." He kissed her lips and then she was gone.

While she was gone, Dark Leonardo thought about how he was going to follow through with his plan. Once he had everything in his mind of how it was going to go down, Lindsey came back home.

"Hey," she said when she entered the apartment complex.

"Hey Lindsey," Dark Leonardo called. He jumped in front of her so that she couldn't see the kitchen.

"What'd you do?" Lindsey asked smiling.

"Close your eyes," Dark Leonardo commanded while he was smiling.

Lindsey followed. He took her hands and led her into the kitchen. "Okay, now open your eyes."

Lindsey opened her eyes to see that Dark Leonardo had made a candle lit dinner for her. "Oh my gosh did you make this?!" she asked covering her mouth in excitement.

"Yeah, I thought it would help you unwind," he explained. Lindsey sat down at her table and at the meal that Dark Leonardo prepared for her.

He knelt down beside her and took her hands. "You didn't have to do all this you know," Lindsey reminded.

"I know. I wanted to. You deserve the best of everything Lindsey," Dark Leonardo stated.

"I have the best of everything. I have the best job, the best family, the best friends, the best home, and . . ." She touched his face. ". . . I have the best guy."

Dark Leonardo felt his face warm up. Then Lindsey stood up and started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her white tank top underneath.

"Can I do the last ones?" he asked. Lindsey nodded. He stood behind her and put his arms around her, and unbuttoned her shirt for her delicately. While he did it, his eyes were closed and he was breathing in and out slowly and deeply.

Then he turned Lindsey to him, and gently kissed her. Softly, he pushed the shirt off of her body and let it fall to the ground. Finally she said "I need to go shower, can you set my nightclothes on the counter of the bathroom for me?"

Dark Leonardo nodded. He quickly dashed upstairs to her room as she cleaned up downstairs. Looking through her drawers, Dark Leonardo found the perfect outfit for Lindsey. He set it in the bathroom for her just as she walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna be waiting in your room for you," he notified.

"Alright," Lindsey replied. When she was done showering, she put on a button-up nightshirt and short shorts that Dark Leonardo had picked out for her.

Walking into her room, Lindsey found Dark Leonardo on the bed. "You look cute in that," he complimented.

"Thanks," Lindsey responded.

"I thought we could try something different tonight," Dark Leonardo suggested.

"Like what?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"This," Dark Leonardo said taking her slender body in his arms and kissing her for a long time. They had never kissed for a long period of time before, so it was a new experience for both of them. They both seemed to really enjoy it.

Carefully, Dark Leonardo picked her up and laid her gracefully down on the bed. Now he was hovering over her. Lindsey had put her arms around his neck; she started to moan quietly as he kissed her more gently. Breaking free of the kiss, Lindsey and the Dark Turtle gasped for breath. Then they went right back to doing it again.

Dark Leonardo liked what they were doing. It made him want more of Lindsey. He couldn't believe that he actually was getting to live out his dream. To actually hold Lindsey in his arms, hug and kiss her, and hear her whisper that she loved him. This is what the Dark Turtle had wanted for a long time; ever since he was brought into her home.

He was feeling her with his hands and body, and tasting her with his mouth and tongue. He wanted to indulge himself in Lindsey. Soon after, they sat up, and he placed Lindsey on his lap. She put her arms around his neck while he put his head on her neck. Dark Leonardo breathed in her wonderful scent again and again.

Then for no apparent reason, he licked her neck. This caught Lindsey by surprise, but she smiled nonetheless. Dark Leonardo looked scared at what he had just done. But Lindsey whispered softly "It's okay." Then Dark Leonardo did it again.

Dark Leonardo closed his mouth around the side of her neck and began to massage her neck with his mouth and tongue. This time, he gently and carefully sunk his teeth into the smooth skin on her neck. Yet he was careful enough not to put bite marks back on Lindsey's body.

Finally, they were laying down in each other's arms again. Now, Dark Leonardo's hands were shaking as he slowly started to unbutton her shirt, one button at a time. When her shirt was opened and revealed her black bra, Dark Leonardo's body started to tremble. But Lindsey touched both his hands and whispered quietly again "It's okay."

The next morning, Lindsey was the first to awaken. She looked down at herself, and then at Dark Leonardo. He was sleeping peacefully next to her and she smiled. Lindsey slowly buttoned her shirt back up, and then got out of bed. Then she felt something put its arms around her and rest its head on hers.

"Do you have any regrets Dark Leo?" she asked softly as they looked out the window.

"My only regret is not falling in love with you sooner," he answered quietly. Then he kissed her lips as the sun peaked over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

When he was through kissing her, the Dark Turtle picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. While rubbing her arms and hands, Dark Leonardo brought up and said affectionately "Lindsey, let's have a baby."

Lindsey was stunned by this. She turned her head to him and asked "Really? You want to have a baby?"

"Yes, I've been giving this a lot of thought," Dark Leonardo stated. "And if you're ready to have a baby, then so am I."

"Dark Leo, it's not that I don't love you, I do, it's just that I can't have a baby right now," Lindsey explained.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"For one, I want to have a husband before having a baby," Lindsey answered.

"Would you be appalled if I told you that I wanted to be your husband?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"Of course not," she responded.

"Marry me Lindsey," the Dark Turtle proposed as he nudged his face against hers.

"You know I would, but Dark Leo, you're an illegal alien. There are no records for the marriage license specialists to look at when reviewing you for our marriage license," Lindsey gently reminded.

Dark Leonardo's face dimmed. He knew that she was right. They wouldn't allow her to get married to an illegal alien, and it would be impossible explaining to them how he was made, and giving them a background check on where he lived. He knew that they would reject their plea to get married.

Lindsey put her hands on his face and added "But I'd love for you to be my husband. You'd make a very good one, and an excellent father, but first we have to be approved for a marriage license to technically make everything right."

Dark Leonardo ran his hands up the back of her shirt, felt her warm skin, and whispered "No matter what happens I'll always want to have your love, and to be your child's father. And I'll be better at loving than I was when I lived before I met you. You don't know how badly I want to marry you." The Dark Turtle kissed her face.

He felt the bruises on his body start to ache again. A tear slipped out of Lindsey's eye as she responded "I love you." And rubbed the back of his neck with her hands.

Burying his face in her neck he echoed her. Then they both got up a few hours later. When they did, Lindsey called her attorney, P. Clarkson, and asked him to come over. After about an hour, Clarkson showed up at Lindsey's front door.

"So who would you like for me to sue Miss Jones?" he asked sitting down across the table from Lindsey and Dark Leonardo.

"No one sir; we'd like to talk to you about getting us a marriage license," Lindsey explained.

"Marriage license?" Clarkson asked.

"Yes, we want to have a baby, but first Lindsey would like for us to get married," Dark Leonardo stated putting his arm around Lindsey's body.

"Well then I believe congratulations are in order," Clarkson said. Opening up his briefcase, the attorney took out several papers. "I need the alien to fill these out and you Miss Jones to fill these out," he said handing them the papers.

"So when we get these filled out we get our license?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"In about two weeks you'll receive it by via holomail. Then you can print it out and be eligible for marriage," Clarkson explained.

Dark Leonardo answered all the ones that he could without thinking first, and then thought about several of the questions and put down what he thought was right.

When they'd finished, Clarkson reviewed the papers, thanked them for their time, and left. "Only two weeks," Dark Leonardo reminded.

"We better start calling people," Lindsey suggested.

"Or better yet, get them to come over so we can tell them the news," Dark Leonardo put in.

Later on that day, they went over to Cody's penthouse. "We have an announcement to make," Lindsey stated.

"What is it?" Donatello asked.

"We're getting married," Dark Leonardo announced.

Cody and the Turtles' mouths dropped.

Later on that night, Lindsey was having a nightmare. She was in the hospital about to give birth, when the Peacekeepers came in and arrested Dark Leonardo for being an illegal alien married to a human girl, who was giving birth to a mutant turtle baby. She watched as he fought and fought to not leave Lindsey's side, but failed at it.

The last thing she remembered was him shouting her name as he was forcibly dragged out of the room. Then Lindsey woke up taking in deep quick breaths, with tear stains on her cheeks and her heart beating like crazy.

Dark Leonardo had heard her, woke up, and comforted her. He sat up, turned on a lamp, picked her up and put her on his lap, and cradled her in his arms. "Tell me what happened."

"It was a horrible nightmare. You were getting arrested right when I was going into labor," Lindsey explained in shaky breaths as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Dark Leo, I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared of losing our baby when we have one."

He looked into her eyes. "I will never leave you. And if they want our baby, they'll have to get through his daddy first," Dark Leonardo promised stroking her face.

She laid her head against his chest continued to let a few more tears run out. Dark Leonardo cradled the girl in his arms for a few more minutes before lying her back down in their bed and falling asleep holding her in his arms.

He had meant what he said. No one was going to take him or the baby away from Lindsey. Dark Leonardo would make sure of that.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I'll be posting a sequel soon!


End file.
